A Forbidden Secret
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Nikki and Bradin are home alone. A secret is revealed about Nikki's true feelings about him. Nikki/Bradin. Mentions of incest.


A Forbidden Secret

( a Summerland fanfic)

by Annabelle Rose22

rated M

pairing: Nikki Westerly/ Braden Westerly

Summary: Nikki and Braden are home alone. A forbidden secret is revealed about Nikki's real feelings about him! Mentions of incest!

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or series so please don't sue.

Author notes: Okay this is my first time doing this, or writing for the first time in years! My first fanfic! I always consider myself a good writer and I hope you guys love my story.

Please leave reviews.

( P.S: I know that the series ended 6 years ago but this was just something that popped in my head while I was watching episodes on you tube.)

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

13-year-old Nikki Westerly was sitting by her bedroom window looking and listening to the raindrops hitting against her window. She closed her eyes and lean her head against her window running her fingers through her brown hair. She was bored as hell and the rain wasn't making it any better. She wished she could her friend Teresa could come over, but sadly she was feeling under the weather.

The house was deserted. Ava, Johnny,and Derrick, had gone to the movies( Ava had asked her if she liked to join them, but she refused because she was not a fan of action movies). Jay was out on a date with his girlfriend, Erika Spalding, Susannah was out of town on vacation with a male friend. Only her and Braden were alone in the beach house.

She got up from her chair and walked over to her bedroom dresser to take off her small earrings when her eyes suddenly locked upon three frames. One was a picture of her family during happy times smiling in front of their Kansas home. The second photo was a picture of her a her nine-year old brother, the third was a picture of her seventeen year old brother, Braden. He was sitting in the sand not far from the beach house where they lived with their Aunt Ava and her roommates, Johnny, Jay, and Susannah with a smile on his face that can lighten all days. Picking up the photo and grazing into those beautiful green eyes made her had butterflies in her stomach and made her heart skip a beat. Walking over to her bed and sitting down, Nikki continue to stare at his picture with sad eyes.

''I can't feel this way about him. It's wrong. He's my brother for God's sakes!''

Nikki had a forbidden secret that she had hidden for years...

...She had a crush on her 17-year-old brother, Braden Westerly.

Ever since Nikki could remember, she's been having these feelings about her brother. She couldn't understand why she had this attraction and how could she? SHE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN! But no matter how many times she played dumb, she knew better that it was wrong to be thinking about her brother in a romantic; never less in a sexual way. she didn't recall her friends telling her that they had fallen in love with their brothers or sisters. It was forbidden! INCEST! It was a ugly picture. She couldn't began to imagine what her family might say. Her parents would turn over in their graves; probably send her away and never talk to her again. The kids at her school would call her a incestuous whore if it comes out. But most of all, what would Braden say? Nikki couldn't begin to think about it; but sometimes she would wonder if she told him, how would he react? Would he feel the same way? Just the thought of that made Nikki's heart began to swell with joy. Or worst he probably never talked to her again. Her heart ache at the thought.

(FLASHBACK:)

Nikki remembered one time when she was in a restaurant with her boyfriend Cameron Bale having dinner. He was talking about his trip when he and his dad went to Washington D.C. Nikki was turning a straw in her strawberry smoothie. She was listening to his words,but her mind was somewhere else. It's not like that she didn't like Cameron, Nikki thought he was a smart intelligent guy, but she was not interested into having a romantic relationship with him. Nikki felt so guilty using him like this. She wanted to break it off with him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she decided to go along with her mind, the world around her began to change as her thoughts wandered to the only person that she was sitting there memorizing about...

Braden.

she wondered what he was doing right now. Playing video games, hanging out with the guys, surfing; oh how she loved to watched him surf. Nikki sat at the table with a dazed look on her face. It took her a second to realize that Cameron had stopped talking and was now looking at her with a concern look on his face.

With a chuckle, Cameron asks,''Are you okay?''

Nikki blinked her eyes twice before turning her attention back to him.''I'm sorry?''

''You were smiling when I started talking about the Memorial and the statue of Abraham Lincoln. Something that I said was funny?

''...''

''You weren't listening to me, were you?''

Nikki quickly let go of the straw and running her hand through her hair, embarrassed that Cameron knew that she was not paying attention to what he was saying.

She looked up at him with guilty brown eyes .'' I'm sorry Cameron. I guessed I wasn't paying attention.''

Cameron slowly sat himself back in his chair, staring at her.

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat. ''But I am glad that you and Dad had fun in Washington. Seems like a interesting place.''

Cameron nod his head. Maybe it's the air in this restaurant Do you want to take a walk along the beach?''

Nikki sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for walking, only wanted to abridged the date,(and to rush back home to see what Braden was doing.)With her guilty eyes, she looked up into Cameron's Innocent ones and replied,'' I would love to Cameron, but I don't feel very well. I think it will be best if I could just go home.''

''Too much smoothie,'' He replied smiling, taking her hand in his. ''Sure''

* * *

Cameron and Nikki were walking hand in hand toward the door of the beach house.

''Well, thank you.'' Nikki said.

''You're thinking me for walking you home?''

Nikki laughed.'' For that, And for understanding.''

Cameron smiled. ''Well, I see you Monday. I hope you get better.''

Cameron hugged her and kissed her cheek and walked away. Nikki was relieved that he didn't suspect anything. Anxiously Reaching in her purse for the house key, she slowly open the door, walking inside and turned on the light to find Braden in a passionate embrace with his girlfriend...

Sarah Borden.

Nikki didn't care too much about Sarah. She was the girl who was everything and everything she wasn't. Beautiful, rich, a blonde and Braden's girlfriend. To Nikki, she was just a spoiled little out of control slut that brought nothing but trouble. She will never forget the time that Braden had gotten in trouble for her actions,he was grounded for two weeks. It hurt and angered her; the hurt was for Braden getting in trouble , the anger was for Sarah being a reckless bitch, and it grew even more because the fact that she was on Braden's lap, topless; and double fact that Braden's pants was down to his ankles, obviously doing the deed. She can tell by the embarrassed flush look on their faces and that Sarah's bra and panties were laying on the floor.

Nikki stared at the couple as her eyes began to welled up in tears; ignoring the fact that Sarah was trying her best to cover herself, trying to find her blouse. Before Braden could push Sarah off of him and call out to her to try to explain himself, Nikki ran up stairs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. throwing her purse on the floor she threw herself on her bedroom bed, Crying her eyes out. She could hear the sounds of Braden and Sarah arguing downstairs and as a result, hearing the front door slam shut.

Hearing footsteps up the stairs, Nikki ran to her bathroom locking herself inside. She could hear Braden's voice begging her to open the door, but she just closed her eyes and ignore him. After a few minutes, he gave up on trying to get her out of her room and went back to his own. Nikki continue to cry softly until she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

They haven't spoken to each other since the incident.

That was then that her friend, Teresa had told her that Sarah had broken it off with him Three days later...

...That was the happiest day of her young life.

(End of Flashback:)

Nikki blinked her eyes twice snapping herself back to realizing that she was still holding Braden's picture, she arose from her bed and gently placed the frame back on her dresser, and walked out of her bedroom.

Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, she could hear the soft sounds of the television coming from Braden's room. She wondered curiously what he was doing; ''probably asleep'' she thought walking towards the refrigerator to have a drink of water. Nikki made her way to the living room couch. She wish that Braden will wake up so she could have someone to talk to. She thought about knocking on his door, but she didn't want to wake him out of his slumber. Just as she was about to turn on the t.v, Nikki heard what she thought was a soft moan coming from Braden's room. Turning her head to his bedroom door, Nikki put down the remote and got up from the couch. she curiously walked slowly over to Braden's door. '' Maybe he's having a nightmare''. she thought. As she was getting closer, Nikki noticed that there was a small crack big enough for her to peek though. Nikki quietly peeled her eyes through the door and was shocked by the scene before her.

Braden was laying on his bedroom bed. His face was flushed, his blond hair tousled mess, his mouth was open agape,his eyes were closed; His hand slowly going up and down his cock. Nikki couldn't move or breathe; all the air had left from her body. She thought she might faint. She should had turn away closed his door and went back to the living room and act like she didn't see anything or back to her room, but she didn't. This was his most intimate and private moment and he was just...

... so fucking beautiful.

Every time when Braden would lick his palm and trailed his saliva wet hand down to wrap around his beautiful cock giving it a firm squeeze,he would let out moan. The sounds that he was making was starting to aroused was starting to feel a tingleness down in the pit of her stomach. There was this strong urge inside her to fulfill the need. Careful not to make any noise, Nikki slowly began to trial her hand down her shorts and underwear. She moaned when she began to make small circles around her clit with her thumb while pressing two of her fingers into her maidenhood as she watched him continue his ministrations. Braden began jerking a little faster. licking his lips, begging for a release,His thumb rubbing over the swollen head. The pleasure was building up inside him and it pushed him over the edge. He let out a scream of pleasure as he climaxed, filling his hand and chest with the sticky white fluid. Nikki followed seconds later; biting her wrist to keep herself from screaming.

Moments later, they both came down from their high. Braden turned towards his left to grab a t-shirt to wipe off the semen off his chest and hand. sighing, satisfied and naked, he got off his bed, walking to his restroom. Closing the door behind him.

Nikki sat in his doorway for a few moments. Her knees still shaking. She put her hands on her face feeling the shame and guilt run to her cheeks. What have she done? she had just masturbated... to her own brother. Her own flesh and blood. She can't continue going on like this, maybe she starting to have a change of heart about this; maybe not. but there was no choice. Nikki just gonna have to face the facts: this could never happen. This was not meant to be and never will be. Braden will never be hers. He will one day be a woman's husband and she will hate her for life. And worse, she will have to continued to live a lie for the rest of her life or find a lover that will make her forget about undying love for him. Sadly, she gently closed his bedroom door and quietly went to hers with tears in her eyes.

(if only she knew...)

Braden layed in his bed opening his eyes staring up at the ceiling with a lopsided grin on his face. He turned his head towards his bedside dresser with a pink frame of a familiar face and smiled. Picking up the picture, Braden smiled even wider as his green met her brown. A face he knew all too well and loved dearly. His beloved, Nikki Westerly.

End.

Author notes: (Okay... there it is. please review and tell me what you think!

all comments are welcome!)

Update: September 2012: I just changed a little mistakes on this story if you want a sequel, let me know in reviews.

And someone beta me and let me know if everything's correct.

And if you guys want a sequel, Let me know!


End file.
